1. Field
A composition for an adhesion layer of a gas barrier adhesive sheet, a gas barrier adhesive sheet manufactured from the composition, and an optical sheet including the gas barrier adhesive sheet are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In development of an organic light emitting diode (OLED) or a thin film transistor, and an optical sheet by applying a semiconductor nanocrystal material, two barrier films are necessarily laminated on a top surface or a bottom surface of the optical sheet to prevent the optical sheet from contacting moisture and oxygen.
A gas barrier film is formed by using an inorganic material such a silica (SiO2) through deposition and liquid-phase processes on a polymer film such as PET (polyethyleneterephthalate), PES (polyethylene sulfone), or PEN (polyethylene naphthalate). A silica layer intrinsically has strong hydrophilicity and when a polymer or organic material layer is formed thereon, it may be easily delaminated on the interface. This interlayer delamination may allow moisture and oxygen to infiltrate through the interface during manufacture of a device and cause a faulty product.
On the other hand, recently, research on manufacture of an optical sheet by dispersing semiconductor nanocrystals into a polymer matrix resin has been actively conducted. Since quantum efficiency of the semiconductor nanocrystals sharply decreases due to moisture, oxygen, or the like, the optical sheet including the semiconductor nanocrystals needs to be equipped with a gas barrier film on one surface or both surfaces.
Thus, there remains a need in a gas barrier adhesive sheet, in which the delamination between a gas barrier layer and an adhesion layer is prevented.